


Perfect

by Synnerxx



Series: Three's Company [3]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Prompt Fic, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick likes his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture prompt on 1_million_words on LJ.

"I think that you're supposed to get me flowers or something. Not Gabe Saporta." Patrick says later when they're all tangled up in bed.

"Gabe is totally better than flowers. He's bendy. We like bendy." Pete grins, nudging Gabe's hip.

Patrick chuckles. "Bendy is good, yes."

"Would you have preferred flowers?" Pete suddenly asks, glancing over at Gabe, who's frowning.

Patrick turns his head and kisses Gabe. Pete maybe lets out an embarrassing noise at the sight.

"No, Gabe is definitely the better gift." Patrick grins and Pete has to taste that smile.

"Nice to know I'm appreciated." Gabe laughs.


End file.
